nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Profane Dragon - F(16),Brd(1),RDD(10),BG(3)
Ummm I'd say either one take monkey grip or two use a one handed weapon. :Or option 3, at least grab disarm instead of knockdown to use the weapon size, otherwise something needs changing in there. Stuflames 09:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Earth Genasi isn't a terrible choice Great build, but with the MOTB expansion, I'd still try an Earth Genasi build STR - 17 DEX - 8 CON - 16 INT - 14 WIS - 8 CHA - 14 Dump 6 stat gains into CHA, and 1 into STR and you still have EDM by level 21 Even in the OC, the build won't be hurting for AC, and you can craft +8 DEX gloves in MOTB for the max dex bonus using mithril full plate On the upside, you'll have about 90 extra HP by lvl 30 You can dump intimidate and improved knockdown (which was pretty nerfed in updates anyway), and take Able Learner instead of Weapon Focus at Fighter 2 (losing a skill point)) Then shift Weapon Focus down to where Specialization is, and Specialization down to Knockdown It's also possible to get creative with the Blackguard and RDD level selections and take Divine Shield as a feat replacing Knockdown at the cost of a few skill points from the delayed INT bonus if you never use Knockdown (I don't) although then you'd have to take an extra level or two of Blackguard over Fighter levels, losing Epic Toughness (still a net +60 HP) Fort save My calculations using CBC shreadsheet only gives me 29 fort save. Is it me that is doing something wrong or are the stated calcs off a bit? :29 sounds right. I figure the Fort breakdown should be as follows :*10 Base from 16 Fighter :*7 Base from 10 RDD :*3 base from 3 BG :*6 from Dark Blessing :*2 From Con Bonus :*1 from Luck of Heroes :JeminiZero 15:19, 1 July 2008 (UTC) This build basicly worships damage; the more you can pack in a single hit the better. So i dont understand why not to go after improved power attack.. I mean, with all the effort you put into getting EDM to gain an additional 20 damage per hit (under 8 cha item) it seems a bit odd to just ignore +6 damage from a single feat. Its not like the -3 attack gives any problems with 26 bab, insane strength and no DW to worry about. In addition, i'd rebalance the points a bit, if you cut a bit on str you can significantly increase con/wis for more hp and better saves. -- Improved Power Attack ist a -6 to Attack rolls. That's not really helping sucessfully hitting enemies.-- Sorry, but no. Its a -6 in TOTAL. The regular PA (used on this build) already gives a -3 to attack rolls, so it only shifts another -3 for +6 damage. From what i can tell this build's AB will be 50-60 fully equipped and under PA. Losing another 3 really wont create many situations (probably none at all) where one would leave PA on but turn imp PA off. Divine shield It might be worthwhile to go just 14 fighter for 1-2 more blackguard levels. Would have to sacrifice 2 feats (power critical/imp knockdown/armor skin or the like?) for the lost feat on fighter levels and to get divine shield. Would lose out basicly no damage potential while giving a nice increase on AC. Perform 3? You need only 1 point in perform, you`ll get +6 from charisma modifier, so you`ll have far more than required for inspire courage.